sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enchanted Feast (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For other uses, see The Enchanted Feast (disambiguation). "The Enchanted Feast" aired as the second episode of season two of Sofia the First, and the twenty-sixth episode overall. It was the first produced of season two. Summary Miss Nettle has returned, this time to steal 's amulet. She tricks everyone in the family by giving them gifts, under the guise of Sascha the Sorceress. But Sofia doesn't trust this new visitor. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Prince James * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Cedric * Wormwood * Clover * Princess Snow White (only appearance; cameo) Villains: * Miss Nettle/Sascha the Sorceress (only appearance as Sascha) * Rosey (only appearance) Other characters: * Baileywick * King Magnus * Emperor Quon (no lines) * Princess Jun (no lines) * Prince Jin * Empress Lin-Lin (no lines) * King Nasir (no lines) * Queen Anya * Princess Leena (no lines) * Princess Maya (no lines) * Prince Khalid (no lines) * Queen Grimhilde (first time mentioned) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Cedric's workshop Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Morpho-mirrors (only appearance) * Crazy crystals (first appearance) Vehicles * None Cast Songs * "All You Desire" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Craig Gerber Michael G. Stern * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Wayne Brady as Clover, Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Pamela Adlon as Rosey, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Katie Von Till as Snow White, Jim Cummings as Wormwood * Additional Voices: Tim Gunn, Katie Von Till * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Cathy Jones, Rossen Varbanov, Eugene Salandra, Lonnie Lloyd * Lead Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Location Design: Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo, Tim Allen * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo, Todd Frederikson * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Background Paint: Matthias Bauer * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Kelly Hobby-Bishop, Misty Marsden * Lead Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Jessie Marion, Joe Molinari * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Manager: Matthew Baughman * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinators: Willie Sims, Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Associate: Mallory Hara * Production Secretary: Bryan O'Connell * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Connections to previous events * Cedric attempts to correct 's pronunciation of his name before realising she already had, as she had been saying it wrong as a recurring gag since the pilot movie, . * The morpho-mirrors reflects different outfits on Sofia from her past adventures: ** The Buttercup uniform from "The Buttercups". ** Princess Belle's dress from "The Amulet and the Anthem". ** The helper outfit from "Great Aunt-Venture". ** Her apprentice outfit from "Cedric's Apprentice". * Miss Nettle returns from . * Sofia promised to never take off the Amulet of Avalor in Once Upon a Princess. Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia The First: The Enchanted Feast DVD on August 5, 2014. * Disney Press published a book adaptation first on March 4, 2014 with Snow White on the cover and a digital song app, then again on October 31, 2014 without either. * Snow White is the fifth Disney Princess to guest star. She comes from the 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, in which she was actually introduced as the first Disney Princess. Katie Von Till reprises the role from the video game, Kinect Disneyland Adventures. * This is the first episode to be co-directed by Mircea Kyle Mantta. * This is the first episode to be written by Michael G. Stern. Errors * It's unexplained how Miss Nettle met Rosey. * Since this episode was produced before the "Two Princesses and a Baby", but aired after, Cedric unnecessarily trying to correct Sofia is a little redundant, since she had already pronounced his name correctly before, without him quick to assume she would say his name wrong again. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes